finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dieb
[[Datei:FFX-2-Dieb.jpg|thumb|230px|Yuna, Rikku und Paine in ihren Dieb-Kostümen in Final Fantasy X-2]] Der Dieb ist ein wiederkehrender Beruf und taucht in nahezu allen Final Fantasy-Titeln auf, häufig als spielbare Charaktere oder Klassen, meistens gibt es auch zusätzlich nicht spielbare Figuren, die Diebe darstellen. Diebe haben grundsätzlich hohe Geschwindigkeits- und Ausweichwerte ähnlich wie Ninjas. Sie haben kein eindeutig definiertes Aussehen im Verlauf der Serie und können nur leichte Rüstungen und Messer oder Dolche anlegen. Die signifikanteste Eigenschaft ist das Stehlen von Gegenständen von den Gegnern. Das Stehlen besitzt jedoch nur eine gewisse Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit, die mal höher, mal geringer ist. Manchmal lässt sich diese mittels bestimmter Items erhöhen, manchmal besitzen die Gegner mehrere Items mit unterschiedlichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten und manchmal können nur Gil gestohlen werden. Die gestohlenen Items reichen von mehr oder weniger wertlosem Plunder bis zu echten Raritäten, die auf sonst keinem anderen Weg erhalten werden können. Meistens besitzen Bossgegner seltenere und wertvollere Items als Gegner, die nahezu überall auffindbar sind. Tendenziell werden die Items immer wertvoller, je weiter das Spiel fortgeschritten ist, so lassen sich am Anfang meist nur Potions stehlen, während zum Beispiel Gilgamesch aus Final Fantasy V die komplette Genji-Ausrüstung besitzt, die als eine der stärksten in den meisten Spielen gilt, und erst recht spät auftaucht. Hin und wieder können Diebe den Stehlen-Befehl mit einer Attacke kombinieren, das heißt, zusätzlich zum Stehlen gleichzeitig dem Gegner Schaden zufügen. In Final Fantasy I ist der Dieb eine wählbare Klasse und kann später von Bahamut zum Ninja aufgewertet werden. In Teil III, Teil V und Teil XI taucht er ebenfalls als eine recht früh verfügbare Klasse auf. Lock Cole ist ein berühmter Dieb der Serie, ebenso wie Zidane Tribal, der gleich mit einer ganzen Bande von Dieben umher zieht, sowie Rikku. Ansonsten wird der Stehlen-Befehl auf unterschiedlichen Wegen ins Spiel implementiert, sei es durch eine Substanz in Final Fantasy VII, eine Ability in Final Fantasy VIII, ein Kostüm in Final Fantasy X-2 oder eine Technik in Teil XII. In Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn gibt es diese Klasse per Definition nicht, allerdings ist die dort verfügbare Klasse des Schurken mit ihr vergleichbar. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy I :''Hauptartikel: Dieb (FFI). Der Dieb ist einer der Kämpfer des Lichts aus Final Fantasy I. ''Final Fantasy III [[Datei:Arc Dieb FFIII.jpg|right|thumb|100px|Artwork von Arc als Dieb aus ''Final Fantasy III (DS)]] Der Beruf des Diebes ist einer der 23 möglichen Berufe in Final Fantasy III. Dieser Beruf kann nach dem Aktivieren des Feuerkristalls (im Original) bzw. des Windkristalls (in den Remakes) erlernt werden. Der Dieb besitzt eine hohe Wendigkeit und greift deshalb oftmals zu Beginn der Runde an. Er besitzt nur eine durchschnittliche Stärke, greift aber sehr häufig mehr als einmal an, was diese Schwäche wieder ausgleicht. Somit macht er sich gut neben Kriegern oder Magiern, die ihn unterstützen. Aufgrund seiner geringen Verteidigungswerte und der Unfähigkeit sich zu verteidigen sollte man jedoch stets seine Lebenskraft im Auge behalten. Eine besondere Fähigkeit des Diebes ist das Stehlen. Mit dieser Fähigkeit kann der Dieb ab und an ein getragenes Item eines Gegners erbeuten. Diese Items können anschließend gelagert und für einen späteren Zeitpunkt reserviert oder aber von einem Gelehrten oder Ninja eingesetzt werden. Außerhalb des Kampfes kann der Dieb zudem Truhen und Türen ohne zugehörigen Schlüssel öffnen. Eine weitere Fähigkeit des Diebes ist Reißaus, die bei einem erfolgreichen Einsatz die gesamte Gruppe vom Schlachtfeld ruft. Folgende Ausrüstung kann ein Dieb anlegen: *Messer *Wurfgegenstand ''Final Fantasy V thumb|Die Charaktere als Diebe In ''Final Fantasy V gehört der Dieb zu den ersten sechs Berufen, die angenommen werden können. Man erhält ihn im Windschrein. Diebe können ausschließlich Dolche anlegen und verfügen über eine hohe Gewandtheit. *Job Kommando - Stehlen *Angeborene Fähigkeiten - Gänge finden, Wachsamkeit, Sprinten Folgende Fähigkeiten kann ein Dieb erlernen: ''Final Fantasy X-2 Mithilfe des passenden Kostüm-Sphäroids kann ein Dieb in Final Fantasy X-2 folgende Fähigkeiten erlernen. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord In diesem Titel erscheint der Dieb in Form einer weiblichen Selkie und ist einer der zahlreichen Gegner, die Miras Turm erklimmen und den dort befindlichen Dunkelkristall zerstören wollen. Der Dieb attackiert jedoch nicht wie gewohnt mit einem Dolch, sondern ist ein Fernkämpfer und greift auf Bögen zurück mit denen er jedoch lediglich die Fallen eines Stockwerkes angreift, nicht aber die dort platzierten Einheiten. Wie alle Fernkämpfer ist auch der Dieb schwach gegenüber Nahkämpfern und stark im Gefecht gegen Magier. Galerie en:Thief (Job) es:Ladrón Kategorie:Charakterklasse Kategorie:Klassen (FFV) Kategorie:Kostüm-Sphäroiden Kategorie:Klassen (FFXI) Kategorie:Gegner (My Life as a Darklord)